La Noticia!
by Pansy-89
Summary: Pansy esta en Shock la Prueba de embarazo a Dado:Positivo el dilema ahora es:¿Como darle la noticia al Padre de su hijo?


**Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando, era normal pues ya contaba con veinticuatro años, no podía pretender menos; pero su cambio era… bastante repentino.**

**Su busto se había agrandado, las camisas que usaba habitualmente le resultaban estrechas, sus pies llevaban días doliéndole e inflamándose al punto de no poder sus acostumbrados tacos de cinco centímetros y sus caderas habían aumentado en demasía desde el último mes.**

**No quería pensar ni atar cabos, pero era notablemente certero el hecho que su período no había aparecido todavía y ya hacía un buen tiempo de eso.**

**Todo lo dicho iba en una sola dirección****: ¡****embarazo!**

**No podía ser, le aterraba el sólo pensarlo. Quizás habría otra razón, sí, seguramente, y como toda una Slytherin decidida y atrevida, se encamino a San Mungo para averiguarlo.******

**El medimago sonrió cuando le comentó los síntomas y sin más le preguntó si hacía mucho que mantenía relaciones sexuales. Le molestó su pregunta, no había dudas; ¿a él qué le importaba?******

**Estaba su reputación en juego, ¿se suponía que por ser Pansy Parkinson, una mujer codiciada, tenía que llevar años manteniendo relaciones sexuales con todo el que se le cruzara? Pero, ¡qué atrevimiento!******

**Miró al hombre con fiereza y con absoluta sinceridad le contestó******

**—Sólo una vez.******

**El medimago comenzó a reír; tendría que haberlo petrificado por eso, pero se contuvo. Él, entre su risa descarada y su poca consideración, le dijo:**

—**Así que, ¿sólo una vez, eh? Deberías haberte cuidado, niña, estás embarazada.******

**¿Qué? ¿Así sin más lo soltaba sin la menor preparación? ¡Descarado!******

**«**_**¿Cómo se lo diré al padre?**_**», pensó entonces Parkinson, empalideciendo casi hasta mimetizarse con las paredes del hospital.******

**Vomitar era poco en ese instante; la sensación que tuvo en esos momentos, la dejó devastada. No había pensado en el padre, mucho menos en cómo decírselo; seguramente se querría morir, imaginó la joven y eso la hizo sentir peor.******

**Miró al medimago con suficiencia, le dio las gracias por el diagnóstico y se dispuso a marcharse cuando él la retuvo.******

**—Señorita, mejor dicho señora —burló volviendo a sonreír—, usted tiene que hacerse exámenes…******

**Viró los ojos hacia arriba y sin decir nada se resignó a lo que le esperaba.**

**Pasó buena parte del día de aquí para allá; le hicieron extracciones de sangre, ecografías, tuvo una corta visita con un obstetra y hasta le dieron una dieta para evitar subir de peso por demás. Parecía que todo acabaría de un momento a otro, pero llegó lo peor: querían hablar con su familia.******

**Se negó por completo, estaban dispuestos a no dejarla ir, pues por su estado de nervios temían con respecto al embarazo. Momento después, afirmaron que no se iría de allí hasta que no fuera a retirarla un responsable de confianza o un familiar.******

**—Están todos locos —afirmó—, yo vivo sola y no tengo familia —mintió.******

**—¡Pues alguien la ayudo con eso! —sostuvo maliciosamente el medimago, señalando su vientre.******

**Definitivamente, si ese hombre seguía burlándose así, lo petrificaría.******

**Una enfermera más amable le sugirió algo impensado.******

**—¿Y si llama al padre de la criatura?******

**Su mundo se desplomó y definitivamente se tuvieron que hacer a un lado porque un vómito incontenible salió de su estómago.******

**—No se preocupe —dijo la enfermera y con su varita pronto limpió todo el flujo expandido en los zapatos del profesional.**

—**Niña, llame al padre de la criatura, se sentirá mucho mejor —insistió la mujer con tono amable.******

**—Si fue su única vez, seguro lo recordará —volvió a mencionar el hombre, regocijándose. Se merecía ensuciarlo nuevamente.******

**Se sentó en una camilla y empezó a reflexionar. «**_**Decírselo al padre.**_**» Sí, muy fácil para ellos, pero, ¿cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle a Harry Potter, estoy embarazada?******

**Había resguardado su virginidad contra viento y marea (nadie lo creía, pero así era). Draco, muchas veces estuvo a punto de convencerla, pero no, ella buscaba a la persona ideal y para él se mantuvo intacta.******

**Nunca había pensado que sería Potter hasta que sucedió aquel incidente.******

**Quedaron atascados en un ascensor muggle durante la revisión de un edificio encomendada por el Ministerio, ninguno de los dos tenía sus varitas encima, así que las consecuencias fueron demasiado inevitables. Resignarse y esperar.******

**Pasaron varias horas allí, tan juntos, tan solos, que no pudieron resistirse.****  
****Llevaban algunos años como compañeros y la atracción siempre estaba al borde de desatarse, pero se resistían a los ojos de todos.**

**Cuando vieron la oportunidad en ese ascensor, ya no hubo vuelta atrás.****  
****Recordó la cara del niño que sobrevivió (ya no tan niño) al darse cuenta que era virgen, fue tan caballero, tan delicado y dulce…******

**Y el medimago le reprochaba por qué no había sido capaz de cuidarse. ¡Ja! Medimago sabelotodo, ¿cómo iban a cuidarse en semejante situación?******

_**Cuando las hormonas llaman, se las atiende y punto.**_****

**—Señora, dígame las señas y dirección de su marido y le mandamos una lechuza, ¿le parece? —probó convencerla una vez más la enfermera.******

**¿Qué? Ni muerta iba a decirles quien era él. Estaba desolada y ellos la presionaban con tantas preguntas. ¿Es que nunca habían visto a una embarazada antes?******

**Pidió estar sola unos minutos en uno de los consultorios, tenía que pensar, decidir cual era la mejor forma de que Potter se enterara y un mensaje por lechuza definitivamente no era el adecuado.**

**Se quedó en silencio y pensó…******

**Iría a su casa, sí, era eso lo mejor. Habían seguido viéndose luego de aquel encuentro, como amigos. Tal vez podría invitarlo a cenar a algún restaurante, en medio de la charla podría ponerse a hablar de los niños y prestar mucha atención a sus comentarios y a que pensaría de ser un padre precoz.******

**Y si le decía que jamás tendría un hijo, ¿qué le diría? No, esa no era la forma adecuada, ¡claro que no!******

**Quizás podría invitarlo a tomar aire a un parque y hablarle de los niños abandonados y de los que no tienen familia, él se sentiría aludido por la desgracia que tuvo de haber crecido sin sus padres y seguramente ablandando así su corazón llegaría a buen destino. Luego, de una manera espontánea, le diría: Harry, cariño, vas a ser padre…******

**¡Definitivamente no!******

**Por más que le dio vueltas al asunto, se animó a pensar en la lechuza como una buena opción. Una carta muy breve quizá sería lo más correcto:**

**«Querido Harry Potter:**

**Estoy en San Mungo. Me confirman embarazo. ¡Felicidades papá!**

Pansy»

****

**—No, imposible —farfulló sacudiendo la cabeza.******

**También podría confiar en el medimago y decirle que el padre era Harry Potter, quizás luego de reírse con muchas más ganas, le hiciera el favor de decírselo él.******

**—No, no le voy a dar el gusto a ese infeliz que se ría de Harry —masculló.******

**Había pasado ya cerca de una hora, seguramente Draco, su mejor amigo, la estaría buscando. Eran amigos incondicionales, como hermanos; él había cambiado mucho, ya no era el arrogante de otras épocas, era un buen amigo y trabajaba en el Ministerio con Potter.******

**También era el único a quien le había confiado sus andanzas con su compañero auror.******

**Se sentía sola, y aprovechando el pergamino y la pluma que la enfermera le había dado, escribió unas líneas y se las envió con una lechuza a Draco.******

**Él tal vez sería el único que podría sacarla de aquella situación.**

**«Draco:**

**No te preocupes, estoy en San Mungo, me hicieron un chequeo. Ya estoy bien.**

Por favor, ven a buscarme. No me dejan ir si alguien responsable no viene por mí.****

Pansy.»

****

**La firmó y se la mandó. En el hospital pensaron que se la había enviado a al padre del bebé, así que ya estaban dispuestos a dejarla ir.******

**Apenas Draco fuera por ella, todo estaría bien. Más tranquila, se quedó en la camilla esperando.******

_**Mientras tanto en el Ministerio…**_****

**Draco Malfoy estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando vio llegar una lechuza que comenzó a golpear en el vidrio de su ventana cerrada, afuera había una temperatura bajísima y el ave parecía estar desesperando por entrar.******

**El rubio la miró dos o tres veces, pero como estaba muy ocupado, la dejó que siguiera golpeando. La lechuza se quedó esperando a que le abriera y cada tanto hacía un intento picoteando el vidrio para recordarle que estaba allí.**

—**Malfoy, el jefe te necesita —avisó Harry Potter una vez que ingresó a la oficina del rubio.******

**—¡Otra vez! ¿Pero que le pasa hoy? Ya es la tercera vez que me hace subir a su despacho.******

**—Sin quejas, Malfoy —musitó Harry—. Mira, ahí tienes una carta de alguien. ¿No viste a la lechuza? Pobre animal, se está congelando —se lamentó el moreno.******

**—Ábrele tú, San Potter, yo voy a ver que quiere el jefe.******

**Harry fue de dos zancadas y dejó pasar a la lechuza. Sabía que no debía leer correspondencia privada, pero la firma le llamó poderosamente la atención «Pansy»******

**Después de todo, Malfoy, le había pedido que se encargara él y podía ser algo urgente, además, ¡quién sabe cuanto se tardaría con el jefe! Ni contar el tiempo estuvo la pobre lechuza esperando y congelándose; podía ser algo urgente, así que se decidió, tomó el pergamino y lo leyó.******

**Dos minutos después, decidió ir por ella. Algo seguramente le estaba pasando, era muy raro que en San Mungo no la dejaran irse, después de todo, él la conocía íntimamente y de alguna manera se sentía responsable por ella.******

**Fue por sus cosas y se desapareció no sin antes dejar en el escritorio del rubio la nota para que la viera.**

**Había aparecido en un callejón cercano al hospital, estaba seguro que algo le pasaba a Pansy, pero luego de sortear algunas posibilidades, llegó a la conclusión que sólo le informarían bien de lo que acontecía si él se presentaba como un familiar de ella, entonces sin dudarlo, se dijo que se anunciaría como «el novio».******

**Entró por la puerta principal y se acercó a una secretaria que se estaba limando las uñas y poco le preocupaba atender al público.******

**—Busco a la señorita Pansy Parkinson —afirmó Harry.******

**La muchacha dejó de malas maneras su muy preciada lima sobre el escritorio y empezó a buscar en el libro de pacientes.******

**—Parkinson Pansy… —repitió para sí misma y miró la lista—. Tercer piso. Maternidad.******

**Harry abrió sus ojos como platos, definitivamente eso era bastante confuso, ¿que hacía Pansy en ese pabellón?******

**No quiso especular ni sacar conclusiones, no quiso pensar, pero no le duró mucho.******

**—¿Así que usted es el padre de la criatura, eh? —dijo socarronamente el medimago—. El popular Harry Potter, no crea que no lo reconocimos.**

**De inmediato, como pasaba habitualmente en la vida de Harry, se armó un revuelo y todas las enfermeras, medimagos y pacientes salieron a verlo ante el fastidio del joven.******

_**En el consultorio…**_****

**Pansy se había quedado casi dormida, escuchó el revuelo y supo que algo pasaba. La gente parecía enloquecida, se escuchaban murmullos, pero no lograba distinguir muchas palabras hasta que de una manera clara pudo escuchar ¡Harry Potter!******

**Deliraba, seguro todavía estaba dormida y era una pesadilla, pero volvió a escuchar el nombre y junto a él otras palabras más.******

**—Su esposa y su hijo están por acá, pase.******

**Las piernas le temblaban, debía reconocerlo, no entendía nada. ¿Qué hacía Harry ahí? Seguía con la esperanza que todo fuera un sueño, hasta que la puerta se abrió.******

**Potter estaba parado junto al medimago, clavó sus verdes ojos en ella, esos que tanto la volvían loca.******

**—Ahí está su mujer, la madre de su futuro bebé —manifestó la enfermera.**

—**No se vaya a desmayar —agregó el medimago con cierta malicia.******

**Harry lo miró de manera fulminante y Pansy adoró esa mirada; avanzó hacia ella y la besó cálidamente. A Parkinson no le salieron palabras, los medimagos, enfermeras y demás curiosos, desaparecieron por la puerta y al notar eso, Harry le dijo:******

**—Pansy, ¿por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué le mandaste esa carta a Malfoy? ¿No pensabas decírmelo?******

**—Tenía miedo… —balbuceó la morena.******

**Harry sonrió. Nunca dudó de su paternidad y ella lo amo más por eso. Podría haber pensado que era de Draco, pero no lo hizo; él la abrazó y luego la sacó de allí.**

**Caminaron despacio tomados de la mano por los pasillos del hospital, todos los miraban, pero ellos no les dieron importancia. Él estaba ahí para ella y para su hijo.******

**—Harry, ¿no vas a preguntarme nada?******

**—Nada, amor, nos vamos a mi casa —afirmó—. Ahí hablaremos más tranquilos, imagino que no sabías como darme la noticia.******

**Nada más real, no fue necesario decírselo, le confesó que de alguna extraña manera él ya lo sabía**

**Lo imposible se hace posible si lo hacemos con el corazón, Harry Potter le enseñó muchas cosas a Pansy, entre todas, la confianza y el respeto; se amaban y se seguirían amando durante muchos años más.******

**Se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos; el primero, un varoncito llamado Alan, y la segunda, una mujercita llamada Sofía. Son la luz de los verdes y hermosos ojos de Harry; son una familia feliz y ya Pansy no duda de contarle nada a su marido.******

**Y pensar que no sabía como decirle: «**_**Amor, estoy embarazada**_**»**

**FIN**

**BUENO ESTE SHOT VA DEDICADO A Bigi y a Dadelos **

**La Primera por Escribirlo mientras que la Segunda por Editarlo**

**Gracias Bigi Me fascino mi Regalo **


End file.
